LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie. Part 1: Prologue/LarryBoy Captures Bandits/News about LarryBoy (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows DreamWorks Animation logo) (Shows Big Idea Entertainment logo) Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation present In association with Big Idea Entertainment (The city of Bumblyburg is seen from above at night. We pan in and hear police sirens in the distance. We cut to a bank, where a group of robbers are grabbing a few sacks of cash while an alarm sounds. They leave the bank quickly as police cars are in pursuit. The police car is speeding down the road. The robbers hide in an alley as the police car passes by. The robbers re-emerge from the alley. One robber is a potato with dark brown hair, eyebrows and a mustache. The others are radishes.) Potato: Alright, I think we lost them. Now let’s get to the hideout. (A radish suddenly gets grabbed by a red plunger. He screams as he gets dragged deeper into the alley, startling the others.) Radish: Marty? Boss, Marty’s gone. Potato: Come on, Marty. Quit messing around. (The two robbers see Marty tied up in the corner with a shocked look on his face.) Radish: Whoa, what happened? Marty: I...I don’t know. (One by one, radishes disappear into the night thanks to more plungers, screaming in the process.) Radish: Boss!!! Potato: Right! Okay, tough guy! Come on out and show yourself! (The shadowy figure drops into the alley and confronts the potato. He steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a green cucumber in a yellow suit and a purple mask. He also has two red plungers on his head, one on each side. He glares at the potato, who sees his other partners dangling over his head. The robber tries to attack first, only for the cucumber to easily get the better of him. The potato is lying on the floor in pain as he looks up at the night sky. The cucumber looks down at the robber.) Superhero Cucumber: I believe you have something that belongs to the bank. Potato: Well, I... I... I... uhhh? (The cucumber steps forward as the potato slowly crawls back against the wall. The cucumber then stops and comes face to face with the potato.) Potato: Who... who are you? Superhero Cucumber: I'm LarryBoy. (The potato looks up at the ladder on the wall.) Potato: Uh... hey, look over there! (LarryBoy looks up at the sky and the potato climbs up the ladder to get to the top of the building in order to escape. LarryBoy then watches the potato escape.) LarryBoy: Hey! (LarryBoy climbs up the ladder and sees the potato trying to run away. He shoots one of his plunger ears and catches the potato, causing him to get reeled in. The potato gulps in fear.) LarryBoy: Now, are you going to try that again? (The potato frantically shakes his head, causing LarryBoy to smirk.) LarryBoy: Smart man. (Back in the alley, the police have apprehended the radishes that were caught earlier. One police officer, a tall carrot with white eyebrows and a mustache, confronts one of them.) Carrot: Where’s the other one? Marty: We don’t know, we swear! (The officer hears a noise from the alley and goes back to check. He finds the potato tied up with a note stuck to his head. The carrot reads the note.) Carrot: “You’re welcome.” (The carrot looks up and sees LarryBoy in the distance before another police officer, a yellow gourd with a mustache of his own, arrives and calls for him.) Officer #2: Scooter, you okay? Scooter: Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. (The other officer leaves with the third robber as Scooter looks at the top of the building again, only to find that LarryBoy has disappeared. A small smile forms on Scooter‘s face.) Scooter: Thank you, whoever you are. (Back above the city, LarryBoy quickly hops across the top of a building. He sees a ledge coming up, but he doesn’t slow down.) LarryBoy (narrating): Danger lurks in the big city. Disaster waits in every dark alley. Peril behind every park bench. The world needs a hero! But not just an ordinary hero, no. A special hero! A superhero! (LarryBoy jumps off the ledge of the building and shoots a plunger into the air.) LarryBoy (narrating): I... am... that... hero! (LarryBoy swings across the screen with a brave look on his face.) LarryBoy (narrating): They call me... LarryBoy! LARRYBOY: A VEGGIETALES MOVIE (We then pan down into the city of Bumblyburg at night. 10 hours later, it is daytime as a paperboy hands out newspapers to the citizens of Bumblyburg. The headline on the front page says “NOTORIOUS BANDITS CAPTURED”.) Paperboy: Extra, extra! Motato and his radish army have been captured by a new superhero at Bumblyburg last night! Read all about it! (A cucumber police officer grabs the newspaper from the ground and reads it with a tomato police officer. They look at each other while they read the newspaper.) Cucumber Police Officer #1: Who is that cucumber who fought against these thieves here in the city? Tomato Police Officer #1: I don't know my friend, but I think it could be some vegetable with superpowers. (We then cut to a rhubarb who appears on a nearby television screen.) Rhubarb: That’s right, folks. Bumblyburg’s newest superhero strikes again! This is apparently the third time in the past week that he’s been seen. Everyone has been talking about him. (We cut to a young asparagus in a yellow hat looking at the camera.) Asparagus: He sounds so cool! I heard he can shoot plungers from his head. (We cut to a pair of eggplants looking at the camera. One eggplant is tall with a large nose and blonde hair. He wears a yellow sweater and a green cap. The other one is shorter with indigo hair. He wears a gray tank top with an opened flower shirt, khaki pants with a belt and half-moon glasses.) Tall eggplant: I think he’s a ninja. Short eggplant: I think he’s a cowboy. Tall eggplant: Ninja. Short eggplant: Cowboy. Tall eggplant: Ninja! Short eggplant: Cowboy! (The two eggplants glare at each other momentarily before smiling and nodding.) Tall & short eggplants: He’s a ninja cowboy! (We cut back to Petunia looking at the camera.) Petunia: According to the recently captured bank robbers, the name of this stranger is “LarryBoy”. (We cut to a carrot and a pea looking at the camera.) Carrot: I like LarryBoy because he takes down bad guys and saves the city! Pea: That's right! Carrot: And he never gives up. He fights like a man. Pea: Yeah, definitely like a man. (We cut to Petunia and Officer Scooter Carrot at the police station facing the camera.) Petunia: We're here at the police station to interview Officer Scooter about LarryBoy. (talks to Officer Scooter) So, Officer Scooter, do you have anything to say about that masked cucumber with super suction ears that are like plungers? Officer Scooter: Well, yes. LarryBoy helped me find all three bank robbers. They’re locked up as we speak. Petunia: What's your opinion on LarryBoy? Officer Scooter: I like him because he fights like a man. Petunia: Okay. Do you have anything else to say about him? Officer Scooter: Well, some of the cops aren’t too sure that it’s a good idea for one person to take the law into their own hands, but most of them are. While I understand completely, it’s still nice to know that someone else, like LarryBoy, is trying to help us make this town a better, nicer, and safer place. (We cut to Pentunia giving interviews with Vegetables resembling Capcom characters such as Cammy, Chris Redfield and Zero in a TBD) Petunia: People, what do you think of LarryBoy? (We cut to Petunia and a blueberry with blonde hair in the city hall looking at the camera.) Petunia: We're here in the city hall with Mayor Blueberry to get her opinion on LarryBoy. (We zoom into Mayor Blueberry.) Mayor Blueberry: I believe it’s safer nowadays to let the professionals handle situations like this. I know Bumblyburg has been defended by superheroes before, such as the legendary Bok Choy, but as time passed by, we are in a slightly better shape now. The crime rate is slowly decreasing, so the police are doing their job. (We pan to Petunia.) Petunia: And there you have it. Some citizens are clearly split about LarryBoy. Is he doing the right thing or should he leave well enough alone? The fact is that one way or another, the actions of this brave young man are not going unnoticed. One can only wonder what important business he’s attending to right now. Part 2: Larry at Burger Bell/Bok Choy on the Phone (We cut to the inside of a restaurant and see a cucumber in a black sweater eating a burger as quickly as possible. Sitting across from him are a green grape and a yellow gourd. The gourd has a big nose, a thin black mustache, and a white hat. The grape has glasses, a white mustache and an old black hat. The cucumber finishes his burger and the gourd presses a button on a timer.) Cucumber: Well? Gourd: Five minutes and thirty-two seconds! Cucumber: Yes! (The cucumber burps.) Gourd: Congrats, Larry. Larry: Thanks. Grape: You two are so immature. Larry: Aw, come on, Pa. It’s all in good fun. Gourd: You’re a real spoilsport, man. You know that? Pa Grape: Watch it, Lunt. Some of us are actually trying to act our age. Mr. Lunt: Whatever. I can’t believe you beat my record. Larry: Well, I’ve had a lot of practice in my spare time. Pa Grape: Sorry about your job. I know how fascinated you are with plumbing. Larry: It’s okay. The boss was pretty cranky anyway. I don’t think he liked me very much. He says I’m using my parents’ wealth to get ahead in life. I just want to make a name for myself on my own. Mr. Lunt: You and I have completely different mindsets. If I were rich like you, I wouldn’t have to look for a job. Pa Grape: Good luck holding onto one for more than a week. Mr. Lunt: Hey! The movie theatre made a mistake when they fired their best-looking worker. Larry: You were also the laziest. Mr. Lunt: It’s not my fault they decided to show “Lord of the Lice” while I was mopping. (The three friends chuckle.) Larry: So, you guys hear about LarryBoy? Mr. Lunt: Who hasn’t? It’s all anyone talks about. Larry: I think it’s pretty cool, trying to make a difference like that. Pa Grape: I don’t know. I think it’s a bit excessive. Dressing up in spandex and getting into fights at night is okay to think about, but this guy could end up in a dangerous situation. Larry: Makes sense, I guess. Mr. Lunt: Speak for yourself, man. I would love to be a superhero. Couldn’t you see me fighting crime? Pa Grape: Maybe if you worked out more. Mr. Lunt: Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. (Mr. Lunt sees a black limousine parking on the road in front of the restaurant.) Mr. Lunt: Uh, Larry, isn't that supposed to be your ride home? (Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape hear the limousine beeping.) Larry: Oh, yeah! I forgot. My butler is waiting for me. Sorry, guys. Pa Grape: It’s alright. We should do this again. Have a nice day. Larry: You too. Mr. Lunt: See ya. (Larry goes to the limousine, which was parked on the road in front of the restaurant, and gets inside it. The limousine then drives away. Inside the limo, a tall asparagus with a monocle is sitting in the driver’s seat.) Larry: Hey, Alfred. Alfred: Hello, Master Larry. How was the get-together at Burger Bell? Larry: It was okay. (Larry picks up a newspaper and reads it. He sees comments from other citizens about LarryBoy and delivers a sigh, catching Alfred’s attention.) Alfred: Is something wrong? You sound under the weather. Larry: I was just thinking. Am I doing the right thing? Alfred: I thought you liked Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt. Larry: No, it's not that. It's about my... secret identity. I’ve dreamed about becoming a superhero for years, but now that I am, some people are actually against the idea. They don’t think I need to go this far. Can you believe that? Alfred: Actually, I can. They make compelling arguments. Someone who takes the law into their own hands is bound to be criticized for his actions at some point. Larry: Oh. Alfred: But you’re still doing it, correct? Larry: Yeah. Alfred: I know how much you wanted this, which is why I was willing to help you along the way. I could see something special in you, so I stayed by your side. You wanted to do something about the criminal activity in Bumblyburg and believed that this was the way to go. Some people could hate it while others could like it, but that shouldn’t stop you. I believe that if you know what you’re doing is right, then you should focus more on that instead of what people say about your efforts. Larry: Maybe you’re right. (We cut to the limousine driving all the way to a large grey mansion. Larry and Alfred get out of the limousine and go inside the mansion.) Larry: Hey, Alfred. Would you like to play Candy Land with me? Alfred: Sorry, but I have some extra cleaning to do. Larry: Oh. Well, let me help you. Alfred: Oh, nonsense, Master Larry. It’s my job as your butler to keep the place clean. Larry: It’s also my job as your friend to help you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. Alfred: Well, since you volunteered... (We cut to Larry and Alfred entering Larry’s bedroom, which is a mess.) Alfred: I need you to clean your bedroom. Larry: Aw, peanut brittle. (We see a brief montage of Larry cleaning his room. He finishes before coming across sketches for his superhero outfit from before he started fighting crime. He grabs some old plunger arrows and a bow to practice his aim. After hanging his sketches on the walls, he shoots a few arrows at them. Alfred enters the room and startles Larry.) Alfred: Master Larry— (Larry’s plunger arrow hits Alfred in the head.) Alfred: Nice shot. Larry: Oops. Sorry. Alfred: There’s a phone call for you. Larry: I’ll be right down. (Alfred removes the arrow from his head and leaves. Larry puts the rest of his stuff away and exits his room and goes to the phone.) Unknown voice: Larry the Cucumber? Larry: Yes? Who’s this? Unknown voice: This is Bok Choy. (Larry’s eyes widen as he turns to Alfred, who simply nods.) Larry: ...B-Bok Choy? Bok Choy: Surprised? Larry: Uh, yeah, I mean, wow! You’re only one of the greatest superheroes ever! I’ve read so much about you! You’re a big inspiration! Bok Choy: Thank you. It’s nice to know my reputation precedes me. I’m going to get right to the point. Your butler speaks highly of you. Larry: Alfred? Bok Choy: We were roommates back at Eggsford University. Larry: Really? Bok Choy: It’s true. And he tells me that Bumblyburg now has a new defender. Larry: So you know? Bok Choy: I do, and I must say I’m very impressed. Larry: You are? Bok Choy: Bumblyburg has been dealing with crime for years. I was willing to put my life at risk to keep the people safe. But years have passed and I’m not as athletic as I used to be. Then you come along to continue the work when no one else would. I respect a man who has the same heart as I do. But since you’re still just a rookie, I would like to train you. Larry: You... want to train me? Gosh! That would be amazing! Yes! Yes! I’ll do it! Bok Choy: Excellent. Your training will begin soon. You’ll have to leave tomorrow night. Alfred and I have already taken care of everything. Larry: Great. I’ll be there. Thanks! Bye! (Larry hangs up the phone.) Larry: Thanks, Alfred. This is unbelievable. Alfred: Don’t mention it. I think this is best for you. Larry: Thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down. Alfred: I know you won’t. You’d better start packing. Larry: Right! I can’t wait! This is awesome! (We transition to the next evening as Larry and Alfred are at a bus station with suitcases. Larry has a toupee on his head and a fake beard on his face.) Larry: Do I really need to go undercover? Alfred: You’re a famous billionaire. There’s a good chance you could have a run-in with the paparazzi, which wouldn’t help with your training. Larry: Are you sure you can handle everything back home? Alfred: Master Larry, for the last time, I've got it all under control. Larry: Right, right. Sorry. I’m just nervous. (Larry boards a bus.) Larry: I’ll send you a postcard! (Alfred watches as the bus automatically closes its doors and leaves the bus station.) Alfred: Good luck, Master Larry. (We pan up into the evening sky as it slowly gets darker.) Part 3: Prison Break/Training (We pan down back into the city and see an odd-looking aircraft flying in the sky. A dark stranger in a cape is seen steering the ship towards the Bumblyburg Prison. He descends from the ship by climbing down a rope ladder. Armed with a machine on his back and a mask on his face, he sneaks around the area. He comes across a security guard in the office watching television.) Guard: Heh-heh. Classic Curly. (The stranger confronts the guard.) Guard: Hey! (The stranger sprays the security guard with knockout gas. He then proceeds to do the same thing to other guards as well. Meanwhile, criminals are in their cells. Motato reads a book while a large angry beet snores on the top of a bunk bed. A harmonica starts playing from the cell next door.) Motato: Hey, knock it off! (Two radishes are in the cell next to him.) Radish: I’m bored, boss. That calls for music. Motato: Chad, I’m serious. This big beet in my cell is asleep and I don’t want him to attack me. Marty: I’m sure he wouldn’t do that. Motato: His name is Mr. Beeter-Upper. (Chad and Marty are shocked.) Marty: We’ll be sure to attend the funeral. Motato: Marty! (Suddenly, the alarm goes off and gains everyone’s attention.) Chad: Why’s the alarm going off? Marty: Maybe someone found a way out this dump! Motato: No! No! Marty: What is it, boss? Did you want to get out first? (As more guards fall victim to the sleeping gas, Mr. Beeter-Upper wakes up and glares at Motato, whose pupils shrink in fear.) Motato: Oh no. (At that moment, all the prison doors open automatically. Motato sees the opening and immediately runs out of his cell with Mr. Beeter-Upper running after him.) Chad: Boss? Motato: Help me!!! (All the prisoners escape from their cells. Most of them go after the cops while others try to find a way outside. Motato and the radishes try to avoid getting assaulted by Mr. Beeter-Upper. Security guards arrive to take them out. The masked stranger sprays them with sleeping gas. He motions for the prisoners to follow them and they do just that.) Marty: Who’s this loon? Chad: Who cares? We’re actually getting out of here! (The prisoners all follow the stranger outside and head into his ship, which flies away.) Prisoner #1: What’s going on? Prisoner #2: Who are you? Prisoner #3: What do you want from us? (The stranger removes his mask, revealing himself to be an onion.) Stranger: Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry if I frightened you earlier, but that was the best of all my ways to break you out of prison. It was also the most fun. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Awful Alvin, the soon-to-be ruler of Bumblyburg! (The prisoners stare in silence before bursting into laughter.) Awful Alvin: Silence! (Everyone stops laughing almost immediately.) Awful Alvin: As I was saying, I’m looking to form an army to help me take over Bumblyburg. People in the city have ridiculed me for years. They all called me crazy! I’ll show them crazy! But to do that, I’ll need your help. Prisoner #4: Why us? Awful Alvin: Some of the toughest crooks in town would get arrested by the police. Prisoner #2: You mean like those two? (Prisoner #2 points to Motato and Mr. Beeter-Upper. Motato is still slightly scared of Mr. Beeter-Upper.) Awful Alvin: Exactly. You see, I’m sure that you all have your own set of special skills that can be used to our advantage. Combine that with my brilliant mind and special weapons and we’d be unstoppable! And if you decide to work with me, I’ll see to it that you can wreak havoc in the streets for as long as you want! Prisoner #1: And if we refuse? Awful Alvin: Then you’ll be tortured by my dastardly henchman, Lampy! (Alvin motions to a floor lamp with a scribbled face on its shade.) (The prisoners laugh once more.) Awful Alvin: I said, “Silence!” (The prisoners stop laughing.) Prisoner #1: What exactly can “Lampy” do? Awful Alvin: Just stare at him for a few minutes. (The prisoner rolls his eyes, but does just that. Suddenly, Lampy’s light is turned on and is so bright that the prisoner screams in agony.) Prisoner #1: Okay! Okay! I’ll do it! Please, just stop! (Lampy’s light is turned off and the prisoner cries, much to the shock of the others.) Awful Alvin: So, are we working together? (Everyone nods their heads.) Awful Alvin: Excellent! Now as my first order of business, we’re paying our beloved mayor a visit. (We cut to Mayor Blueberry in her office finishing her paperwork.) Mayor Blueberry: Finally. Time to go home. (Some female prisoners break into her office. They get closer to her as she screams. We cut to the next morning outside of Bumblyburg. Larry is sleeping in bed when a trumpet sounds.) Larry: Ahhh! (Larry rolls out of his bed as Bok Choy enters the room.) Bok Choy: Rise and shine! It’s 6:00. Time for your training. Larry: Can’t I sleep for a couple more hours? Bok Choy: No. You have a lot of work to do, so it’s best that we start as early as possible. Now go get ready so we can begin our sessions. Larry: Alright. (Later, LarryBoy and Bok Choy are in front of an obstacle course. LarryBoy is wearing every part of his costume except the mask.) Bok Choy: That’s probably the most unique costume I’ve ever seen. LarryBoy: I wanted to make something more original. Bok Choy: It shows. But why the plungers? Is there a dark backstory behind them? LarryBoy: Not really. I saved my toy lobster from the toilet with a plunger. Bok Choy: That’s it? LarryBoy: Uh-huh. Bok Choy: Eh. I’ve heard sillier. Alright, we’re going to practice fighting. You're ready? (LarryBoy nods and puts on his superhero mask.) LarryBoy: Definitely. (We then cut to a montage of LarryBoy training. He starts out by constantly failing to run the obstacle course, much to his master’s disappointment.) Bok Choy: Oh, we have a lot of work to do. (LarryBoy continues going through the course, eventually succeeding.) LarryBoy: What’s next? Bok Choy: You’re going to battle some professionals. LarryBoy: How professional are they? (A group of tough fighters confront LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: Oh, boy. (We cut to another montage of LarryBoy fighting the other trainers. Once again, he fails before succeeding. Bok Choy nods his approval. Later, LarryBoy nurses his injuries while he and Bok Choy have lunch.) Bok Choy: Congratulations. You’ve been very impressive over the past few months. How are you feeling? LarryBoy: Exhausted. Bok Choy: Well, it’s all part of the job. LarryBoy: Have you ever thought about fighting crime again? You still have some great moves. Bok Choy: Thanks. I’ve considered it. I might actually move back to Bumblyburg, considering how much I’ve missed the place. LarryBoy: I still can’t believe I got to train with you. Thanks for believing in me. Bok Choy: You’re welcome. And thank you for working hard enough. LarryBoy: No problem. (LarryBoy smiles as they continue eating.) LarryBoy: Man, just wait until the rest of Bumblyburg sees me. I’m going to blow their minds! I can’t wait to get home tomorrow. Part 4: Alvinville/Out on Patrol (Wearing the same disguise from earlier, Larry rides a bus as it enters Bumblyburg. He finds the city completely trashed.) Larry: Holy cow! (A’s the bus keeps moving, he sees graffiti on the walls and very few people on the streets. He also notices a sign with the name “Bumblyburg” crossed out and replaced with a different name.) Larry: “Alvinville”? What is this? (Larry gets off the bus to get a closer look at the city. He removes his fake beard and toupee before running into Petunia Rhubarb in the park.) Larry: Petunia? Petunia: L-Larry? Larry! You’re back! (Petunia runs up to Larry and gives him a hug.) Petunia: Sorry about that. Where have you been? No one’s seen you in months! Larry: I was...on a business trip. I just got home. What happened here? Where is everybody? More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:VeggieTales